dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main pawn/@comment-80.1.136.181-20120620075829
Okay, so my Main Pawn is maxed out in all vocations except Sorcery, but she's a Ranger first and foremost and that's what I want her to stick with. However it seems that recently she's been hit with the same retard bug that I've been hearing about that a lot of people are having, but can't find any solution to the issues I'm having with her; She will ''not, ''under any circumstance use Tenfold Flurry, even though it's probably the best skill move the Ranger has in terms of charge time:damage:stamina. I took her down the road to Maul's camp to see how she'd fare against enemies that have no chance of killing us, and discovered that her combat style consists of running up to enemies with her daggers out, then dodge rolling backwards just before she get's near enough to be able to hit them only to repeat this process. If she ''does ''decide to get close enough to them, she just runs straight past them and then attempts to put some distance between herself and the target she just ran straight at so that she can use her bow. The problem then is that when she nocks an arrow, she takes ages to line up even a regular non-skill-move shot, which more often than not will end in her ADD kicking in and putting her bow away before she's even fired it, only to get it out again and charge up the same move she just canceled for no reason. Against enemies that are weak to fire, she seems to try and spam Advanced Trigger with her dagger, but doesn't seem to understand that daggers are not 6 feet long so she constantly misses her target. I took this move away from her and she seemed to entirely forget that she was wielding a set of Heaven's Keys to fight the undead and wouldn't use her daggers at all other than to run up to things and dodge roll back. When fighting larger enemies like chimeras and cockatrices, she will not attack them, she will just cling onto them, climb up to a weakspot like the goat's head, and then jump off. This also get's stuck in a repeating cycle. My pawn never used to be like this, she used to be sensible and do exactly what I wanted her to do. She'd use her bow on things that it should be used on (wolves, harpies, bandit archers, things with hard to reach weakspots like cyclopes) and she used to jump on the bigger enemies and Hundred Kiss the ever loving s**t out of them until they were dead. She'd even use Tenfold Flurry as her prefered skill. But now she's about as useful as a fart in a jar because she won't do anything. I've tried using a whole bunch of different combinations of inclinations, but can't find one that makes her any less retarded than she's become, so I'm all out of ideas on how to fix her. If anyone has any ideas on how to make her revert back to her old ways of making things dead quickly and efficiently, then please please please, for the love of God, do enlighten me because I am lost.